Soy Mary Lilian, pero podeis llamarme Lily
by MariaNeyra
Summary: 6º curso de Harry. Sirius Black no ha muerto en el ministerio gracias a una misteriosa figura que lo salva del velo. Mary Lilian es una antigua estudiante de Hogwarts que regresa para finalizar los estudios, siendo tan solo 9 meses mayor que Harry... pero, ¿porque Snape la protege tanto? y lo mas extraño, ¿porqué siendo ella una Gryffindor, le agradan tanto Snape... y Malfoy?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para que mi imaginación cree historias para los amantes de la saga_

 **1**

 **SORPRESA INESPERADA**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados después del inicio del banquete de bienvenida de su sexto curso en Hogwarts cuando de repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron haciendo que se apagaran todos los murmullos de golpe.

Una figura estilizada, vertida con una capa de viaje azul oscuro cruzó el Gran Comedor con tal gracia que a nadie le pasó desapercibido de que se trataba de una chica, pero como su cabeza estaba oculta por la capucha, no podían asegurarlo al cien por cien.

Cuando la figura misteriosa llego a la mesa de los profesores fue directamente hacia el director del colegio. Intercambiaron unas palabras en un murmullo casi imperceptible. El director asintió y se levantó sonriente.

-Queridos alumnos, es para mí un gran honor y placer, volver a dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts a la señorita Mary Lilian. - Dumbledore sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de varios alumnos cuando Mary Lilian se bajó la capucha y dejó al descubierto su inmaculado rostro enmarcado con una preciosa cabellera rizada. - Espero que todos la tratéis con respeto y como a otra compañera más – Dijo esto dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida. - Dadas las circunstancias, la señorita Mary Lilian ocupará su sitio en su antigua casa.

El colegio se quedó expectante mientras la chica avanzaba con gracia hacia un perchero situado al lado de las puertas y colgaba su capa de uno de los ganchos. Cuando se giró todos pudieron observar estupefactos que en su inmaculado uniforme había un escudo rojo.

 _Gryffindor_

Cuando la joven avanzó hacia su mesa y se sentó en uno de los extremos la multitud continuaba en shock. Pero de pronto una voz hizo que todos salieran de ese trance y voltearan la vista a su cena

-¡Se puede saber que hacen! ¡Al próximo que vea observando tan descaradamente a la señorita Mary Lilian tendrá una semana de detenciones conmigo y 50 puntos menos para su casa! - rugió el profesor Snape con ira contenida sobresaltando a todo el mundo por su tan inusual acción: defender a una Gryffindor.

-Vamos, vamos Severus, calma – intervino el director con tono conciliador – os rogaría a todos que dejaran esa actitud y que terminaran la cena. Es tarde y mañana tienen clases y tareas que hacer. - termino sonriente y dirigiéndole una mirada de apoyo a la nueva estudiante.

Poco a poco todos fueron volviendo su atención a la cena y paulatinamente el murmullo de voces volvió a su nivel habitual. Sólo entonces Harry se atrevió a volver a hablar con sus amigos.

-¿No pensáis que es un poco raro?

-Raro ¿el qué?- dijo Ron mirando embobado a la nueva – a mí me parece genial.

Ante esto Hermione bufó.

-¿Disculpa? - replicó indignada - ¿Te parece "genial" sólo porque acaba de entrar?

-Chicos, dejadlo ya – dijo Harry con voz cansada – Acabamos de empezar, además, estábamos hablando de lo "raro de la situación" no de lo "genial" que sea ella.

-Es cierto Harry – se disculpó Hermione – Pero ahora que lo mencionas sí que es raro. No recuerdo haberla visto antes por aquí, y está claro que debe de tener más o menos nuestra edad. Además – antes de continuar tomo aire – Hogwarts no acepta a alumnos después de que salgan. Que yo sepa, es la primera vez en la historia del colegio que ocurriría.

-Te equivocas Hermione – interrumpió una vocecilla a su lado – Hola chicos – saludó alegremente Ginny – Siempre que la alumna en cuestión se encuentre en peligro y por ello deba abandonar el castillo y continuar sus estudios académicos en otro lugar o en su propio hogar protegido por el encantamiento _Fidelio_ puede volver a ingresar en la escuela siempre y cuando pase unas pruebas de nivel del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - cuestiono impresionada la castaña.

-Viene todo en la _Historia de Hogwarts, datos curiosos que no aparecen en los libros_ – sonrió con picardía – Es un libro que publica cosas que los editores no consideran lo suficientemente relevante como para que aparezcan en los libros originales.

-¡Tienes que dejármelo! - grito entusiasmada Hermione.

-Vale, vale, tranqui – rio la pelirroja – cuando subamos a la torre te lo dejo. Por cierto, estoy impaciente por saber a qué curso irá la nueva.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora que estamos todos llenos y felices, aprovecho para desearos un buen curso y espero que estéis impacientes por comenzar – Dijo el director, dando por terminado el banquete.

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sala común, pese las protestas de Ron por escoltar a la nueva para que no se perdiera.

-Pero... ¡no sabe la contraseña! – dijo para defenderse de la mirada suspicaz que le echó cierta castaña con los pelos rizados - ¿Y si no se acuerda de como lleg...

-Basta Ronald – le cortó Hermione – Si tanto te preocupas por ella, quizás deberías pedirle que se ponga contigo este año en pociones y que sea ella la que te salve de un cero al final del semestre.

-¡No serías capaz! – gimió – Hermione, tu realmente no harías eso, ¿cierto? Vayámonos a la sala común antes de que nos pille Filch.

-De acuerdo – concedió satisfecha Hermione.

Mientras, Harry y Ginny, que habían estado observando a una distancia prudencial a sus amigos, estallaron a carcajadas.

-Te digo que de aquí a navidad, mi hermano le pide salir a Hermione – consiguió decir la pelirroja entre risas.

-Si tú lo dices – le contesto Harry, ya sin ganas de reírse. De pronto, el hecho de que sus mejores amigos comenzaran a salir no le causaba tanta gracia como hacía unos instantes. Sabía por experiencia que ambos eran demasiado testarudos para su propio bien y terminaban peleados cada pocos días y él, Harry, terminaba pagándolo caro.

-Contraseña

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que había llegado a la torre sin darse a penas cuenta.

-Eer... esto... ¿Hermione? – preguntó vacilante

- _Cuiq..._

 _-Cuique suum_ – la interrumpió una voz suave y dulce.

-Correcto. – respondió la Dama Gorda – Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Mary Lilian, me alegro de verla de nuevo por aquí.

-El placer es mío, Lady Joline – respondió Mary Lilian con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza – Después de vosotros, mmm… - dijo interrogándolos con la mirada.

\- Harry Potter – contesto el pelinegro notando la tensión entre sus dos amigos – Y mis dos amigos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, y como habrás notado, les encanta discutir- dijo sarcásticamente, logrando que sus compañeros se sonrojaran, o más bien, que Hermione se sonrojara, ya que las orejas de Ron rivalizaban con su cabello en cuanto a color.

\- Ya veo – contesto Mary Lilian con una chispa de comprensión en los ojos – En toda relación hay discusiones, lo importante es aprender a superarlas. – Dicho esto, se volvió para acceder al por el retrato y empezó a encaminarse hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡No soy su novia! – exclamó Hermione indignada - ¿Quién se ha creído que es para sacar esas conclusiones nada más conocernos?

-Chicos por favor, dejadlo ya – suplicó Harry con voz cansada antes de seguir a la nueva.


End file.
